


One Sided Converstation

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Love, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Three years of dating Tom Hiddleston, three years of hiding the relationship from the world, three years of being without her family. It had taken an emotional toll on her. She is ready to walk out and leave Tom but is he ready to let her go?
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 1





	One Sided Converstation

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: The female is Australia but has reader’s name.
> 
> Y/N = Your Name
> 
> Y/L/N = Your Last Name.

There he was; Another relationship down the drain. Her scent was the only thing left in his apartment. Last night’s memories on repeat.

He rolled onto his side staring at the empty space where she used to lay; Her side of the bed left untouched.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was supposed to be his, He was supposed to be her’s.

= =

She smiled up at him “I think you’re a fantastic actor” She managed to work up the courage to say as she exited the elevator.

Those words caught his attention as he watched her walk out of his view, that’s all she said in that few seconds that they shared together. She didn’t ask for a photo, she didn’t ask for an autograph, she didn’t even ask if he was TOM HIDDLESTON. All she said was he was a fantastic actor. That had brightened his morning.

Though he was used to be told that type of sentence, he really needed it after the rough few weeks he had been having.

\- - -

He splashed into the hotel pool trying to use his free time wisely as he did a few laps. The words the mystery girl in the elevator had said lingered around his mind all day distracting him from the business he needed to do.

She placed her towel down on the pool chair; she didn’t mind that someone else was in the pool, she carefully placed herself in the spa keeping her distance from the male in the pool. She travelled alone and had heard all the hotel horrors that happened to solo female travellers.

He lifted his head above water; he smiled a little when he saw the mystery girl from the elevator sitting in the spa. She was dressed in a DC inspired one-piece swimsuit while he was in a pair of boardies. He mentally debated with himself on whether he should go say hi to her or if he should let her be.

He did let her be for a few moments, letting himself finish off the laps he had planned on doing in the pool before stepping out and grabbing his towel and drying himself off. He wrapped the towel over his shoulders and began to make his way towards the spa.

“Thank you for your words this morning”

She jumped a little; seemingly lost in her own thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled a little “Your welcome” She was actually surprised that she had bumped into a celebrity twice in one day let alone bumping into one at a hotel.

= = =

She had only been staying at the hotel for a three day just to get a break from her reality, her suitcase leaned against her lower body as she checked out at the reception.

Tom saw her; his final chance to see her, though they had only passed each other on the elevator or at the pool. They hadn’t said any words to each other since that day, two days ago. He kept his eyes on her as she grabbed her suitcase handle before turning out of the foyer to walk out.

He followed behind her “Excuse me, sorry” he called out to her.

She stopped walking and turned to face the man who was calling out to her. She knew who he was just by his British accent.

“I was just wondering if you want to grab a cup of tea” He awkwardly asked.

She looked down at her suitcase before looking up at him “Mr Hiddleston, you are a lovely man, but I have to get home” She sighed “Plus lugging this around isn’t exactly the greatest.”

= = =

That’s how it started, three years ago.

Tom ran his hand down the empty spot of the bed; She had been trying to tell him for weeks that she had had enough, she tried to let him know gently but last night he had come home to find her stuff was out of his apartment. He had come home to see her with a few bags in her grasp.

She had told him “I’m sorry,Tom but this is your life not mine.”

He closed his eyes as he remembered her words; those words. The words that he wished he never had to here. He didn’t want her to leave, he begged her to stay.

Tom,please. Please, let’s just make this easy. Cut this while it’s easy

He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks.

= = =

There first awkward date started with a cup of tea and a cup of hot chocolate. She wasn’t much of a tea drinker, she wasn’t a fan of flavoured hot water. He had found that a little funny, he thought she was gorgeous. A gorgeous woman; she wasn’t like the others that he knew. She didn’t throw herself at him, she was shy at first.

A celebrity noticing a nobody; That’s what she was. A nobody, she was just a nobody who worked as a cashier in her local supermarket.

Before the end of their first date she had agreed to exchange numbers, but she didn’t make the first move. She wasn’t even sure if it was his real number.

It took three weeks before he had contacted her.

The message started off simple.

HI, I’m Tom Hiddleston. I hope this is your number, I was going to contact you after our little exchange but I’m sorry. I was just wondering if you would like to see me again?

When she had read those words, it still made her question why. Why? Why, would a somebody want to see a nobody? It did take a few hours of disbelief before she had finally texted back.

HI, I’m Y/N Y/L/N. I hope this is your number, I would like to see you again, but won’t it be a little tricky? I live in Australia and last I heard you didn’t reside in this country.

She quickly shook her head as she backspaced the last sentence “rude” she reprimanded herself.

HI, I’m Y/N Y/L/N. I hope this is your number, I would like to see you again, but won’t it be a little tricky?

She pressed send.

= = =

Tom reached over to his bedside table; checking his phone for any sign from her but nothing.

Love, can we talk? Where are you? I’ll come pick you up. Let’s talk. Please.

He typed out the message before sending it to her; to the woman that was breaking his heart. He slowly climbed out of bed knowing that he didn’t have the luxury of waiting around for her to reply, he didn’t have the luxury of mourning his broken heart.

Tom managed to make himself presentable for the day before shoving his wallet and phone into his pocket before making his way out for the press tour adventures that he was scheduled for.

= = =

The two of them had been officially dating for two months; Most of the time was spent just texting and ringing each other but due to the time zone differences, it did make it hard. She would risk her sleep for face timing Tom while he would tell her to go back to bed and he’d text later. 

Texting was easier. Face timing was hard, listening to each other’s voices made it worth it and seeing each other’s face made it worth it.

He had a few days off and decided to use it to fly down to Australia to surprise his new-found love though he should have made sure that she wanted him to come down before he took long flight down. He had booked a room at a hotel, though she didn’t share details on where she lived or where she worked which made it harder for him to try to surprise her.

Grab a bag and head down to IVYEVE.

He sent her.

It took her five hours before she could reply to the message.

Why?

She replied.

I was going to surprise you but since I don’t know where you live. I booked a room for the weekend to see you.

She blushed at his reply before replying.

I finish work in two hours, I probably won’t be able to make it down until 6pm but I have work tomorrow and I need to be back before 5am.

She sighed

But thanks for the sweet gesture.

She sent her message.

He didn’t like the words she had written; he was trying to be sweet and romantic which had quickly backfired.

Next time you plan on surprising me. Here’s my address.

She entered her home details before pressing send.

Tom’s face lit up as a plan clicked underneath his curled black hair. He got his driver to take him to her house; he didn’t care if he had to wait, it was going to be a wait worth the while.

= = =

Though Tom’s phone was kept on silent and vibrate was off, any chance that he got he would check his phone. His heart would panic a little during an interview thinking that she had messaged or called him but the minute he checked he phone, there was nothing.

He tried not to let it get to him. The girl in his life had only just broken his heart, he was trying to keep his mind focused on the work in front of him, but he found it tricky.

“Hiddleston, you’re not listening to me!” She screamed at him.

“I am.” He calmly replied while trying to disguise the heartbreak that was written all over his face.

“No, you’re not. I’ve been trying to tell you since April, I’ve been trying to get you to understand. I’m not like the other girls you’ve been with. Their probably used to this a whole lot better than me but I just can’t. Not anymore” She adjusted her grip on the bag in her hand.

“Mr Hiddleston?” The interviewer interrupted Tom’s thoughts.

“Ah,Sorry. Could you please just repeat what you just said” Tom asked.

= = =

For her, moving day was the hardest. It had taken a year into their relationship before she had agreed to move in with Tom Hiddleston. At first, she had said no because she had family and she had a job, she had a life that she was well adjusted to. She had agreed to get a passport to making seeing him a little easier on the both of them.

But moving in was the next scary step.

She didn’t want him to live in Australia; She didn’t want him to be away from his family and friends. She gave up everything in her life to move in with a celebrity; She kept in touch with her family and friends through social media, she had quit her job of five years while struggling to find a job closer to Tom’s home.

Tom wrapped his arms around his girlfriend “I love you”

She pressed her lips against his lips feeling his beard rub against her jaw “I love you”

While she struggled to find a job,Tom had let her travel alongside him to wherever he went. If he had to be off fliming,she would come with him though she wasn’t allowed to the set instead she would get lost in an area that she didn’t know. It had bore her pretty quickly, she knew that he had a hectic career and didn’t dare complain.

= = =

Love? Please call me! Message me! Either, both. I just want to make sure your okay

Tom messaged her for the second time that day; his thoughts were getting the better of him keeping him distracted. Normally he would be a perfect interviewee but not today, today his mind was lost.

Maybe she had flown back home? Back to the world that she missed. Back to the life she had before she meet him.

= = =

She had accompanied him to various red-carpet events and various movie premiers, but she didn’t stand alongside her man, she stood next to his assistant. It was pretty easy for her to just blend into the crowd of assistants.

She never asked Tom to make their relationship public; she had a feeling on how it would go down and wasn’t prepared for it. She wanted to understand her relationship with the British gentleman; She was still getting to know him.

There relationship was far from perfect, they had spent more time apart than actually being together but when they were together. Tom made up for it, he would sweep her off her feet from simple gestures such as buying her flowers when they went out or enjoying a movie at home together or spending it under the covers.

She never complained. She was the good girlfriend who never complained.

\- - -

Two years into their relationship and she was starting to feel the strain. She was the one who noticed the signs first. She had been the one who worried about the rumours about Tom Hiddleston’s dating life, she had been the one crying each time she heard a new rumour. She had been the one who was sick of trying to convince herself that Tom loved her and only her.

When he noticed her tears; he would pull her into his arms and repeat over and over how much he loved her. He noted the ways he loved her, from the way she spoke with her Australian accent, to the way she taught him lingo from back home to the way she moved when they danced around the apartment to the way she smiled when he was the first thing she saw in the morning to the way she was just her.

Sometimes it had made her feel better about the rumours but other times, she had felt deep down that he was only saying those things because she had no where else to go. It was expensive moving in with Tom and knew she didn’t have that money to move back home.

When she watched Tom practice his lines from the scripts he got; at first, she thought it was cute, she would record him because she loved the way he interreacted with himself. He didn’t mind but now she didn’t dare go near him when he had a script even if it just sat within arms reach of him. She didn’t want to hear him rehearse his lines, she didn’t want to listen to the voice he used when he read outloud,she didn’t want to hear him talk about the female character that was going to play opposite his character.

= = =

Darling? Love? Let’s talk. Are you heading back to Australia? I don’t mind if that’s where you’re going but please, let’s just talk before you catch that plane back home.

That was Tom’s third text for the day. He wanted to call but he didn’t have enough time to even dial her number and he didn’t want his team to know that he was going through yet another heartbreak when all he had done for the past three years was parade her around in front of his team of people who had helped him keep the relationship a secret.

= = =

Three years into their relationship.

“So, when are you next going?” She asked him as he distracted himself with the making his tea.

“Mmm” He thought a moment “I leave tomorrow” He looked up at her.

She nodded slightly “Can we talk before you go?”

Tom looked up at his girlfriend “We are talking, aren’t we?” He picked up his mug and took a sip from it.

She sighed as she leaned back against the kitchen bench.

“What’s wrong, love?” Tom asked as he placed his mug down and placed the script in his hand down on the kitchen bench; He wrapped his arms around her waist “Talk to me”

“Nothing don’t worry.” She pushed him away from her before walking out of the room.

\- - -

They laid back in bed; Their sex life wasn’t the same as it used to be. She had turned him down more times than she cared too over the recent months, it did hurt him, but he never pestered her to say yes.

“Tell me, what’s wrong” He whispered as she positioned her back to him.

“Don’t worry,Tom. Nothing’s wrong” She closed her eyes trying to ignore the tone of his voice.

Tom sighed as he laid on his bed; his blue eyes looked up at the ceiling above him.

\- - -

She leaned her head against Tom’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist “I’ll be back before you know it” Leaving his girlfriend was always the hard part which never got easier.

She looked up at Tom before smiling a little “Let me know when you arrive.”

“Of course,” Tom pressed his lips against hers feeling her lips move into a smile before he pulled away.

\- - -

Two months before the break up.

“Dammit,Tom!” She screamed.

“What?” Tom looked up from the script that he was trying to studying.

“Are we going to do this? Are we really going to pretend that you and I are fine?” She questioned him.

Tom felt confused; They were fine, weren’t they? Everything in their relationship was going relatively normal.

“of course, the actor doesn’t notice” She scoffed before walking up to the bedroom, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Tom quickly jumped up to his feet; dropping the script on the coffee table. He knocked on the bedroom door “Babe, we are fine. Aren’t we?”

She looked up at the closed wooden door. Maybe they were fine, but she didn’t believe it.

“Let me come in and we can talk” He placed his hand on the door handle. He didn’t hear a responded from her as he opened the door seeing her sitting on the edge of their bed. “What’s wrong?” He sat down next to her.

She looked up at him “This,Us.Everything. I miss home, I miss my family, I miss the normal-ness that I had. Now I’m just the girl who waits in the shadows for her boyfriend to come home, I’m now just the girlfriend who has to deal with rumors,I’m now just the girl who has to feel okay with her boyfriend working countries away but I’m not. Tom,I just can’t.” her lower lip trembled as she spoke the final sentence.

Tom sighed as he placed his arm around her waist. He couldn’t find the words to make her feel better; He knew this was going to be hard but, yet he kept pushing for the relationship, he kept trying to make her feel special, he kept trying to prove to her that he loved her. “I know this isn’t easy, but we can work on it.Maybe we can go public, would that make it easier?”

That’s not what she wanted to hear; She squirmed Tom’s arm away from her body “Are you talking about the same people that I’m thinking about? The fans, what about them? The media, what about them? Do you honestly think they won’t harass my family? Do you think they won’t harass me? What about if they say that I’m using you? What about if they say I’m just with you because you’ve got money. Tom before you and I meet I was just a nobody, I had probably only $200 left to my name after all my bills were paid and food was in my kitchen.” Her vision was starting to become blurry with the tears form in her eyes “I love you Tom Hiddleston but right now I just….” She couldn’t finish her sentence as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Tom pulled his girlfriend close to his body; he let her cry it out onto his shirt “Y/N, I love you and no matter what the world says. No matter what the fans say. I can promise you that I will always love you, I know that you aren’t using me, I know you aren’t comfortable with this, but we can work through it.We made it this far, we can make it further.”

= = =

Tom ran his fingers through his black hair as he spoke to the millionth interviewer for the day; He looked over at his assistant before turning his gaze back to the interviewer sitting in front of him. Tom used to love seeing his girlfriend standing on the otherside,watching as she took in every answer he spoke. He used to love seeing the way she lit up the room and silently laughing at his playful side that he sometimes showed during an interview.

Tom would give anything to have his girlfriend back; he would give anything to see her smile, he would give anything to hear her laugh.

= = =

Last night; the night of the break up.

She had planned it, she thought she planned it perfectly. She had given Tom hints during his time at home, but he didn’t still see the signs; Her bags were being shoved into the back of the car that she had been taught to drive.

She had finished writing the note that was going to be left for him; She stuck the note to the tv screen before picking up her final two bags before she had a chance open the front door, it was pushed open and there he stood in front of her.

“Y/N?” Tom looked down at the bags in her hand before looking up at her face.

“I’m sorry,Tom. I didn’t mean for it to go like this.” She lowered her gaze as she tried to push past him.

Tom grabbed her wrist “We can talk.”

She looked at his hand before shaking her head “We tried talking”

Tom moved his hand away “Just stay, we can fix this. We can go public, we can move to Australia, we can…”

She bite her lower lip as he rattled off ideas on how to fix their relationship.

“Please, not like this” Tom’s voice started to crack.

She looked up at him seeing pain etch over his perfect face “No, nothing will work.”

Tom’s lower lip began to tremble “I’ll take you with me, next movie I do. I’ll bring you to set. Next press tour, you and I out the front.”

This is what she wanted to avoid; she wanted to avoid this. She began to make her way down to her car. “Hiddleston, you’re not listening to me!” She screamed at him.

“I am.” He calmly replied while trying to disguise the heartbreak that was written all over his face. “Please, Y/N” He was practically begging for her to stay.

“No, you’re not. I’ve been trying to tell you since April, I’ve been trying to get you to understand. I’m not like the other girls you’ve been with. Their probably used to this a whole lot better than me but I just can’t. Not anymore” She adjusted her grip on the bag in her hand before closing the back of the car door before facing him “I’m sorry,Tom but this is your life not mine.” She could see he wanted to say something else, but she wasn’t going to let him “Tom,please. Please, let’s just make this easy. Cut this while it’s easy” She opened the driver’s door before climbing in to the seat; She closed the door.

“Y/N” Tom was begging her; repeating her name over and over as she started the car engine “Y/N?” He watched as she drove her leaving him standing on the footpath.

= = =

Tom leaned back in the drivers seat as he made his way home; back to his empty apartment. The one that still had traces of their memories around the place. The one that was now going to be empty until his heart recovered. She hadn’t contacted him at all, maybe she was on the flight back home. It was the only excuse he could come up with, the only excuse he would let himself believe. He would wait until tomorrow before ringing her.

Tom pulled the car up into the driveway before making the heartbreaking steps into the apartment; he pushed opened the door, pulling off his jacket. He stood frozen in the entrance of the lounge room.

“I’m sorry” She saw him as she managed to find her words “Please forgive me”

Tom couldn’t believe his luck; she hadn’t flown home instead she had come back, sitting on the lounge waiting for him. He rushed over to her and picked her up; pulling her into his arms.

“Look at you, a few hours apart” She pressed her hands against his chest.

“Because I thought I lost you” He leaned his forehead against hers.

She sighed “We really need to talk Tom”

Tom straightened his stance, but his arms stayed around her waist “We’ll talk.”

“I mean really talk, you listen while I talk. You talk while I listen” She started “I keep saying the same thing over and over and it just doesn’t seem to make any difference.” Tom listened as she spoke “I don’t want us to go public, I don’t care. We can stay we, if we can just get to know each other again. I want that guy that had worked up the courage to ask me out for a cup of tea” She watched as Tom broke into a half-hearted smile “I know you have a job, I know it takes you all over the world. God, I can’t be that one who tells you to give it up.” She shook her head “I gave up everything for you, hell I still don’t have a job.” She sighed.

Tom lowered his head; he was to blame for her not having a job during their relationship, his selfishness had convinced her not to have a job and convincing her that he would gladly support both of them.

“Tonight, I’m to stay a hotel” She pulled away from his gentle grip; Tom looked up at her, but she shook her head “You have a press tour to finish.”

Tom nodded slightly “After the press tour, you and me. I’m going to take a break from work and we’ll spend the time repairing us, spend the time getting to know one and other all over again.”

She smiled a little “I’d like that”

That night after she had left his apartment, things in Tom’s mind were starting to feel better. He didn’t dread his breaking heart, instead he was looking forward to repairing something that he had forgotten to pay attention too. Tom Hiddleston was going to prove to himself that he could find the perfect balance between work and love; if his co-workers could find the right balance than so could he.


End file.
